<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>喉から手が出る by Asatsuky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920529">喉から手が出る</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asatsuky/pseuds/Asatsuky'>Asatsuky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asatsuky/pseuds/Asatsuky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>借用了姐妹的账号(ﾟ ´Д｀ﾟ)っﾟ<br/>是很奇怪的感情</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>kamukara izuru/hinata hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>喉から手が出る</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>喉から手が出る</p><p>这一切是荒谬的，可笑的，可耻的。这种事，日向创比谁都更为清楚。</p><p>就比如现在，作为希望峰学园的平庸的数千预备学科的一员的日向创，又不知多少次地被自己的胞弟牵引着走进单人宿舍里，或者说是，神座出流自己的房间。</p><p>略过了神座出流紧紧握住自己右手的不适感，他漠漠地再一次环视这个早已熟悉的房间。和上周来到这里时一样，出流的房间还是那么宽敞，整洁，所有的东西都待在它们应在的地方，完美得让人不忍打破这份美好。</p><p>不过这里马上就要变得一塌糊涂了。日向创低头苦笑。</p><p>感觉到了手上的力度消失，终于从桎梏中解放的舒畅感让他不由得放松身体，紧绷感也随之烟消云散。在短暂的脚步声后，不远处传来柔软床垫轻微的被挤压声。</p><p>神座出流乖巧地坐在床边，透彻的赤红色眼瞳平静地注视着正对着自己的日向创。“创，不过来吗。”他稍稍仰头，用孩童般纯粹的目光灼灼地对上另一双眼眸。</p><p>日向创撇过眼不去看他，低头，熟练地扯下领间的墨绿色领带。就算早已不是第一次，仍会不自觉颤抖的手指贴向透明的纽扣，轻轻地解开。随着手指的下移，长期免受阳光照射而格外白皙的肌肤在半开的衬衫下若隐若现。</p><p>视线悄悄上移，冷不丁对上神座出流那无垢的目光。在净彻的红色晶体的阴影处，是没被触碰却早已润了眼眶，流转中透露着渴望的自己。羞耻感终于从沉睡中睁开双眼，日向创的动作开始放缓。</p><p>越发沉重的呼吸声。神座出流丝毫没有对日向创刻意放慢的动作表露出任何不满，他只是静静地等待着食材的预备工序。</p><p>明明是知道的，出流的话，是绝不会用那种眼神看着我的。</p><p>他什么都明白，所以他才不懂。</p><p>但是，被视奸着的实感的确存在。越发急促的呼吸声在沉闷的封闭房间中振响扩大，羞赧感化作的抗拒言语在喉中游走，最终只嚅嗫出微弱到难以辨别的简短语句。</p><p>“别那样看着我…”</p><p>神座出流抬起眼皮，前倾身体拉近与日向创的距离，鸦黑的长发随着重力垂下。</p><p>“你说了什么吗，创?”</p><p>日向创垂下眼，把快要吐露的反抗硬生生吞掉。</p><p>“快点。”</p><p>衬衫被随手丢在床边，长裤随着皮带咔嚓的声音滑下，一脚踹开。日向创凑近神座出流的颈间，试探着伸出舌舔舐细腻的肌肤，滋滋的水声在两人耳边回响。红晕飞上日向创的脸颊，而眉眼间的抗拒却丝毫没能被掩饰住，不适的阴云一直萦绕在他的大脑中。</p><p>神座出流开始解开自己规整的西服。</p><p>也许是不满于他的过于游刃有余，也许只是单纯的欲望得不了疏解，日向创加重了牙齿的咬合力度，在神座出流的脖颈处留下不浅的牙印。胯部的动作更加具有暗示性，他用力地隔着西裤磨蹭着神座出流的胯部，细碎的哼声从嘴边漏出。</p><p>心领神会，神座出流顺着蓝底白樱的底裤缓慢勾勒着勃起性器的形状，在日向创不满哼声的催促下，他终于将底裤扯下，握住早已变得硬挺，前端不住地涌出透明液体的性器。一边温柔地揉弄着囊袋，另一只手从底部开始自下而上快速撸动，指尖不时搔刮着铃口，随着日向创的惊叫和喘息调整速度。</p><p>日向创咬住唇摇着头，似乎在抗拒着这份灭顶的快感。<br/>“哈…哈，不行…出流…好奇怪”<br/>神座出流并没有相信这样的话语，他的才能告诉自己创很舒服。他摇摇头，凑近他泛红的耳垂。“创，你明明很喜欢被这样对待。”一边说着，他加快了手上的速度。全身的血液仿佛全都涌向那一个地方，大脑被过激的快感搅得一片混乱。日向创抽泣着，在性器一颤的同时呻吟出声，黏腻的白浊液体随之射到神座出流手中。</p><p>黑发少年压上自己仍在高潮的余韵中喘息的兄长，拿过枕头垫高腰部，强硬地分开他的双腿，露出因期待而微微收缩着的后穴。下半身被暴露在他人面前的现实让日向创终于回过神来，他慌忙地想要合拢双腿。别动。耳边传来暖湿的言语，唐突加重的力度让娇嫩的大腿内侧泛上艳红指印。日向创吃痛地咬紧牙关，愤恨地瞪向加害者，最终放弃了挣扎，任由对方料理。</p><p>冰凉的膏体被大量地送入身体，早已对快感食之味髓的后穴随着手指的按压搅动而收缩。炽热的内壁吸吮着修长的手指，半透明的膏体化作黏腻的液体让手指的进出越发便利，咕啾咕啾的情色声响在日向创耳边震响，多余的粘液从后穴流出，在床单上留下暗色的水渍。</p><p>“手指好像已经可以了。”神座出流撑开后穴，鲜红的嫩肉随着手指的深入而颤动。受害者仍被制约在身下，除了沉重的喘息外没有发出任何能被理解的词句。没有得到确切的回应，神座出流自动将其理解为准备得还不够充分。他伸出空余的左手捏住日向创的凸起的乳头，在他发出惊叫声时手指精准地戳向前列腺。<br/>“啊、啊哈、突然做…做什么…”<br/>“因为创没有回应我。”<br/>神座出流搓捏着左边小石头般硬挺的乳头，时而拉扯时而紧压，修剪得当的指甲不时搔刮着敏感的乳尖。右边的乳首也被好好的含入温暖的口腔中吮吸，牙齿叼住乳头轻轻磨蹭，微痛伴随着舒适感搅乱了预备学科的大脑。</p><p>发麻的快感如电流般从胸部传来。自己的胸部不知何时早已变得如此敏感，连日向创本人都不敢相信。</p><p>在啃咬蹂躏中，热流再一次向小腹聚集，身体不住地发颤，他惊恐的发现自己似乎又要迎来高潮。这具身体已经淫乱到了无可救药。</p><p>“不要不要不要不要!!!再这样下去…又要…呜哈…出流，要去了、要…!!!”哭喊声戛然而止，未能高潮的尾音在房间中盘旋。在射精的前一刻，神座出流停下了对胸部的蹂躏，刺激的停止让将要到来的绝顶也随之消散。被泪水模糊了视线的日向创无助地呜咽着，被中断高潮的感觉并不好，后穴收缩，小腹传来阵阵的疼痛。<br/>想要射精，想满满的射出来，想要高潮。<br/>下体开始不自觉地磨蹭着床单，但柔软的布料根本不能满足自己的欲望，只能挑起更大的火焰。日向创哽塞着，伸出手抚慰自己挺立的性器，上下撸动带来的甜美快感让本就模糊的意识更加不明。恍惚中，有什么人制止了自己自寻快乐的行为。还没等他有所反应，领带已经被紧紧绑在性器根部。</p><p>射精的可能性彻底破灭，脑内一片混乱的日向创被逼到崩溃的边缘。他如抓住救命稻草般抓紧对方的衣物，大滴的泪水从眼眶滴落。“出流…出流…让我去吧，求你了、拜托了…”颤抖着的声音确实让人怜爱，神座出流安抚性质的摸了摸他的头，有些坚硬的头发算不上舒适。</p><p>拉链的声音，布料摩擦的声音。在暗含着的期待中，神座出流的性器插入早已扩张完毕的后穴。就算理应适应，远比手指更为恐怖的尺寸让日向创一时接受不能。炽热的物什在小穴中抽插撞击，不知是疼痛还是快感交织着刺激身体。</p><p>呼吸节奏早已被打乱，透明液体从穴口随着抽插的动作溢出。性器在前列腺所处的位置细细研磨，变换着角度进行冲撞。温暖的内壁紧紧包裹住性器，在挤压到敏感点时又猛的收缩，绝妙的快感同样传递到了神座出流的大脑中枢。这就是性爱，连人造天才也会不自觉沉浸在这份淫靡的盛宴中。</p><p>“解开…快解开…”快感的聚集让日向创头晕脑胀，隐隐发疼的性器不断滴落着白浊的液体，但这些许的释放根本不能让欲望得到疏解。<br/>他不想靠后面就达到高潮。</p><p>神座出流像是没有听到这份恳求 。他依然执拗地在后穴进出，拔出，又用力地插入，撞上能带来甜美快感的前列腺。手指玩弄着红肿的乳头，指尖在乳晕处打转。前后两端的同时刺激让日向创的双腿打颤，内壁进一步收缩吮吸。<br/>什么要来了，要变得奇怪了，不行不行不行不行不行要靠后面就去了——</p><p>破碎的话语伴随着甜腻的呻吟从嘴边漏出。知晓满脸涨红的日向创将要迎来绝顶，神座出流也轻巧地解开作为束缚的领带，快速撸动起他颤抖着的性器。</p><p>日向创用双手挡住被生理泪水濡湿的双眼，他无助地拼命摇头，哭喊着抗拒的话语。但一道熟悉的白光仍在无力的反抗中悄然降临，发麻的快感从会阴处扩散，经随脊梁爬升到脑部，如夏日祭的烟花般炸开。他呜咽着在过激的性爱中达到了高潮。</p><p>“哈…哈呜…我…最讨厌你了。”</p><p>对于他直白的厌恶言语，神座出流并没有流露出些许失落。他只是俯下身，在日向创的鼻尖落下一吻。过于亲近反而让人反胃的动作激他猛的一颤，身体出于本能地蜷曲，如同子宫中的赤红色婴儿。</p><p>“与你相反，我对你很感兴趣。”</p><p>“果然，不管在哪一方面，我们都不一样。”</p><p>神座出流眯着眼，像是若有所思地注视着无用地试图遮掩自己的丑态，狼狈不堪的日向创，再一次伸出手掐住人类脆弱的脖颈。</p><p>“呜…咕哈…”</p><p>不合常理的，日向创并没有露出任何带有惊恐色彩的表情，他只是徒然地睁着枯绿色的双眼，空洞地望着洁白无暇的上墙。随着手指的收缩，窒息感越发强烈。氧气流失的感觉并不好，就好像在一个快要淹死的可怜人面前一剪一剪，把鲜艳的救生衣毁坏掉。</p><p>身体阵阵抽搐，涎水从嘴角不受控地淌下，眼仁上翻。在生与死的临界值前，全知全能的希望终于及时地放开禁锢，端坐在捂住喉部剧烈咳嗽着的日向创身旁。</p><p>“…满意了吗?”等到身体稍稍恢复些许力量，日向创红着眼，草绿色的眼眸重新荡漾起生气，怒视着这一切的罪魁祸首。</p><p>重振旗鼓也太快了点。日向创混合着交错感情的目光让神座出流的眼中一时闪过不应存在的亮光，然而，在一眨眼后，这份惊奇感又瞬间消失。他点点头，发出了表达肯定的鼻音。</p><p>清洗完身体后换上舒适的棉布睡衣，神座出流在经过储物柜时伸手将柜子里的一大袋东西取出。这鼓鼓囊囊的沉重玩意是母亲上一次来看望自己的时候带来的慰问品。</p><p>“出流，这是妈妈给你买的新衣服。天气变冷了，也不能天天都穿着西装啊，记得要加一层毛衣在里面哦。”</p><p>“…那个，里面也有小创的衣服，还有他最喜欢吃的草饼。是他爸爸强行买的这么多呢，我都说了吃太多会坏牙，他爸爸还是拧着买了几大袋，真是的。啊出流想要的话也可以拿走一些……那孩子还是不愿意我们去见他呢，只能拜托出流转交给他了……都怪我们没能理解他，也没能疏导他…小创也是好孩子，出流要多关照自己的哥哥哦。”</p><p>他打开袋子，将准备好的现金放入袋中。这也算是神座出流和日向创的一种约定，不当面付清，这算是他的底线。</p><p>转过头，日向创正小心地轻触脖间红肿的伤痕，一不经意太过用力，他便紧蹙眉头，牙缝加间漏出一声轻呼。</p><p>神座出流并不是施虐狂，他也没有以迫害自己哥哥为乐的这种趣味。他只是又想起在温暖的子宫里，被脐带缠住脖颈，险些死掉的哥哥。</p><p>他怀念着那段时光。</p><p>神座出流伸出一根手指，吸引来仍在倒吸冷气的日向创的注意力。创，再加一万。今晚可以留在这里吗？他直白地表露了自己的要求，从叠放在床边的西裤口袋中取出一个略显过时，但明显被主人好好对待而没有磨损的黑色钱夹。</p><p>被买下的日向创露出了复杂的表情。他瞥向那个由自己送出的钱包又快速收回目光，用力地咬住下唇，铁锈味在口腔内蔓延开。真的很可笑，他无端的这样想着。人类的希望，居然会沦落到靠金钱买下自己的兄弟，用最无用的钱币换取爱情与亲情的体验。</p><p>当然，自己也没有资格去评判他。但这一切不是我的错，绝对不是。是他阻止的我，是他愿意用金钱和我进行交易，就算我答应了这一切，主犯也不是我。</p><p>他想，我一定是恨他的。我怨恨他过于耀眼，害得我只能臣服在发光体下，朝玫瑰色的青春挥手道别。但我也许是爱他的。他是从小陪伴着我长大的弟弟，我还能记得他固执地从母亲的怀中挣脱，牵住我的右手时干净的眼眸。</p><p>“创?”看着日向创迟迟没有反应，神座出流沉吟半刻，“如果创觉得不够的话我还可以…”“够了。”日向创粗暴地打断了神座出流接下来将要说出口的话语，避开他疑惑的眼神，拍了拍自己身边的枕头。</p><p>“好了。过来吧，出流。”日向创长叹一口气，重新将脑内的肮脏情绪压回最深处，主动地伸出手拉过没有反应的神座出流。“什么啊，现在反而没有动作了吗。”作态无奈地把自己的弟弟扶着睡下，仔细调整好枕头的角度确保不会让人不适，日向创才轻轻拍打着神座出流的手背，哼起令人安适的小调。</p><p>“感觉好像回到小时候了啊。出流小时候就这样，明明很厉害，却总要缠着我，我就这么吸引你吗？”日向创自顾自地说起来，轻言细语在此时并不让人烦躁，反而起着白噪音般的效果。在轻微的拍打中，神座出流也渐渐眯起眼，困意一点点爬上眼皮，身体也不自觉地蜷曲。</p><p>“困了吗？那快休息吧。以及出流不要再说什么给你钱请留在我身边的话了，我是你的哥哥，当然会一直待在你的身旁。”</p><p>与之前完全相反的温柔话语，只会在年幼的神座出流面前才露出的暖意笑容。这难道就是所谓的付费下的特别service?话虽如此，自己的身体似乎也做出了本不该有的反应。嘴角上扬，心跳加快，体温上升。</p><p>这就是名为高兴的感情吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>